Midnight Star
by Sweet-Kyandi-tan
Summary: Lawl chapter 2 is up :I
1. OC apps

**SUMBITMITTING OC'S ( WTF I ACTUALLY SPELT IT WRONG :l )**

**Ok people, I REALLY wanted to try this out. I mean... PSHA. WHY WOULDN'T YOU.**

**Ok, Basics are**

**The GUILD name is going to be: Midnight Star**

**The first 9 are going to be the most well known.**

**I am not accepting anymore requests by December 16 ( Friday next week )**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Looks: ( You can just send me a pic :D. MAKE SURE ITS A CLEAR PIC. )**

**Clothes: you can send me pic :I**

**Usual Mood: ( like shy or what ever D: )**

**Weapons:**

**Magic:**

**Talents:**

**History: ( can be secret and revealed in story )**

**Position: ( like right hand or whatevs )**

**THEME SONG :D:**

**Extra stuff they can do or whatever :**

**THE LIMIT TO THE OC'S R 1 PER PERSON.**

**( Space dem out to make it look neeeeet :V )**

**-**  
><strong>My OC :<br>Name: Honey Yuki Alicelle Valentine ( Eff ya. SHE HAS A FULL NAME :D )**

Gender: Female

Age: 15 ( THE LEADARRRRRRR whoa wtf ikr )

Looks: Has dark purple-ish blue-ish hair and yellow eyes but turn blood red when on fighting mode.

Clothes: h t t p : / / i 1 2 3 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 4 3 5 / H a z u n e / 3 1 0 9 7 7 _ 2 5 4 7 3 2 8 0 8 3 8 1 6 _ 1 2 7 2 2 1 2 0 6 6 _ 3 0 4 6 0 4 0 _ 1 8 7 2 0 4 4 2 9 8 _ n . j p g

Usual Mood: Random and Hyper

Weapons: Gatebreaker & Twin Blades ( search it up on google. AND MAKE SURE ITS S4 LEAGUE :l)

Magic: Crystal Magic and summoning 2 chasers ( Reapers who go for their master's targets )  
>REAPERS ARE:<br>Lilith : A shinigami which uses the Gate-Breaker and has purple butterflies around her O_O. h t t p : / / i m a g e s . w i k i a . c o m / s 4 l e a g u e / i m a g e s / 0 / 0 3 / L i l i t h r e n d e r r e s i z e d . j p g  
>Ophelia: A shinigami which uses Twin Blades and has chains shaped as butterfly wings around her. h t t p :  / i m a g e s . w i k i a . c o m / s 4 l e a g u e / i m a g e s / 2 / 2 d / O p h e l i a _ r e n d e r _ r e s i z e d - 2 4 b 8 8 a f.j p g

Talents: Very flexible ( can do back flips and side jumps and etc) and when jumpes on wall, lands like... 20 feet away )

History: Is secret and revealed later on.

Position: Leader ( but acts like she isn't so nobody would target her lol )

Theme Song: Palette - Hanatan, 1000001 Colors- Megurine Luka and No-Logic- Megurine Luka

Extra: Has ' Angelic Mode ' and ' Trigger Happy Mode '. Hair and eye color aspects change when singing with  
>her heart feeling to it. Loves singing and randomly was originally milk-tea brown, but since she's gained powers, its purplish-blueish.<br>When shes using all her power, her blueish hair will turn back to brown and she will be 10x more powerfull.

TO MAKE IT MORE CLEAR:  
>When she has her blue hair, shes using her normal strengthagilities.  
>When she has brown hair, shes using all her powers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kay. that is a lot of reviews. IM POSTING THE MAIN 9 HERE ( Yes I made it 9 cuz my char's gonna be the 10th 3 ) And I RANDOMLY numbered these ppl. So no raging :U.<br>**

**1) Shukketsu Zankokuna  
><strong>

**2) Kristilla Hope  
><strong>

**3) Soru Mokuzai**

**4) Dawn Shirayuki**

**5) Reinn Yamada**

**6) Maya**

**7) Reina Droke**

**8) Sakura Mason **

**9) Luctis Ciefer**

**10) Honey Valentine**

**GJ U PPLZ.**

Normal OC's

Kaoru Kuro Hikari

Wrath

Kage Tsuki

Sakura Heart

Sonata Hanakari

Rho Kayo

Tori Ame

Im still accepting OC's :U


	2. Chapter 1: Double S?

**WOOHOO!**  
><strong>I got... um... a million of submits :D Sorry. I had to upload this late.<strong>  
><strong>REALLY depressed yesterday and didnt eat ._.<strong>  
><strong>I am NOT emo. Just sayin'.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to who ever owns it. And same with the songs random people will sing in the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter: 1- Double S?<p>

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV.<p>

* * *

><p>" So.. WHO TOOK MY CANDY? "A young purple-bluish haired girl growled as she slammed the guild's doors open. It was summer in Magnolia, September the 7th. Every one in the guild became quiet from the sudden interference.<p>

" OHAYO HONEY-CHAN! " A bubbly girl smiled, her brown eyes wandering to the girl's bright-neon-like-yellow ones. Her long brown hair was parted down the middle and tied into pony tails and her light skin emphasized her dark hair. She wore a tank top with the guild symbol on it and a pair of jeans.

" OH HAI! " Honey replied, smiling, but then her eyes became dead serious as she remembered her special candy ordered from a place faaaar away from Magnolia. " So, " she growled, taking a few steps front, " who TOOK them? SAKURA? "

Just then, two heads popped up beside her.  
>They both had brown hair, the other with brown eyes and the other with a beautiful baby blue.<br>" Which one? " They both grinned.  
>" Both of you. " the girl simply answered.<p>

The new Sakura who had just appeared wore a pink singlet that has a bit of frills at the front, gray frilly miniskirt and silver heels that has some rhinestones on it's heels.

The baby blue eyed one, Sakura Heart, widened her grin and opened her mouth.  
>The other one, Sakura Mason, innocently smiled before doing the same.<br>Only to reveal... her candies.

Honey gasped. " I HATE YOU GUYS! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM? THOSE ARE FROM HEAVEN! H-E-A-V-E-N! I HAD AN ANGEL DELIVER THEM! YOU GUYS ARE BOTH SON OF MOTHER DUCKS!" She lectured.

A girl with chocolate brown hair and beautiful forest green eyes went up to Honey, putting a hand to her shoulder.  
>" I think you should stop. Well, you can beat Heart-chan up. She has to learn someday. " she sighed, her long black coat swaying slightly. Her black jeans and bandaged chest were being covered from the side.<p>

" HELL YEAH. I'M HITTING YOU GUYS. " Honey shrieked, her eyes glowing a bright orange before turning red.  
>She took off the girl's hand and playfully punched all three of them. Kaoru, who had the forest-like-eyes, took it seriously and took out her axe, rose it up, and swung it down.<p>

Until someone who scared them most appeared.

A girl with white hair and black tips slowly walked up to them, her pale skin glowing from the sunlight hitting her.  
>" What the FUCK are you people doing? " the girl frustratedly said, opening her eyes only to reveal her white ones. She was blind, but hell she knew where EVERYTHING was.<p>

" Umm. Umm. Umm. " The two Sakura's and Honey started thinking of ideas. Kaoru sighed and shrugged.  
>" Please, " a girl with black, waist-length hair walked to the front, her blue dress swaying, " let's keep this guild quiet. ". The girl who had emotionlessly said that finally stopped beside Wrath, the girl with white hair and black tips.<p>

" Oh? Little Miss Emotionless is here. What should we d- " Wrath was gonna say before Honey cut her off.  
>" SHHHHHHH. " she put a finger to her lips.<p>

" Excuse me? " Wrath came closer to the girl, then growled.  
>" You can use the washroom ANYTIME Wrath. No need to announce. " Honey growled back, walking the other way.<p>

A male with black hair, a white dress shirt and a black, buttoned vest sighed. His dress shirt was un-tucked and had golden lining on the edges. His sleeves were folded back, wearing his black slacks and black, steel toed boots.

He had been used to this for about 5 years now. He was 22 years old and had pale, red eyes and wore glasses.  
>He had a earring on his top left ear and wore a ring on his right hand's ring finger.<br>His name was Kage Tsuki [pronounced Soo-keh], often referred to as Kagetsuki [alias mispronounced as Kah-geh-soo-key].

Honey snapped her head to him.  
>I cringed her whole face before saying, " Shut up, Dad. ".<p>

He wasn't actually her dad, but she just loved to give everyone ' Family Nicknames '  
>He just facepalmed and kept watching.<p>

Honey cringed her face again, going to Sakura Heart and whispering " He's such a creep. He just watches your every move. He probably secretly mastu- " but then- " AHAHAHAHAA! " The green eyed girl started laughing.

Honey then joined in, laughing at her own joke.

" Huh. " Reina Droke, a girl with platinum blonde hair ( which was tied into a messy bun held by a black ribbon ) grinned, her green eyes mischievously glowing. She currently wore a short, black dress with red heels.

Reina then shot up and tried flirting with Shukketsu Zankokuna, also known as " The Nightmare ".  
>Poor guy was always being flirted on by her and many other girls. Shukketsu frowned as he noticed her stand up and walk to him.<p>

He then sighed and walked away, noticing she followed his every move.

Shukketsu then encountered another girl. She had long, black hair with light brown streaks. Her eyes were a baby blue that glowed happily. She wore a white frilly singlet with light blue denim shorts, black canvas shoes and wore a green cardigan.

Her name was Kristilla Hope.

Shukketsu mentally facepalmed himself before saying sorry and walking up the stairs of the guild.

Kristilla just shrugged and walked away.

The Guild was made out of Crystals which was practically a mansion.  
>The inside looked like a typical mansion, fancy things and such.<br>The basement was where 3 portals lay.

The portal on the left was to travel to the future and glowed a bright blue.  
>The middle portal was to visit the spirit world ( which the Guild Master had the right key to open )<br>The portal to the right was to escape / travel to a different place.

However, the portal on the left was closed. You needed a certain key to open that.

-  
>Later on -<p>

" Good afternoon. " a female with long, light blue, wavy hair and big sea green eyes smiled a bit.  
>She had joined the guild 2 years ago when she was 13. Her sea green dress which ended to her knees with SOO long sleeves that you couldn't even see her hands lightly flowed back as she entered the guild.<br>She would usually wear light blue fluffy boots but since it was summer, she wore light blue flip-flops.  
>Her name was...<p>

" SORU MOKUZAI! REMEMBER TO COME EARLIER! " a loud voice boomed. It was, once again, Honey's.

Soru sweatdropped, coming in, before-

" GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE~~ " another girl at the age of 14 and had black hair in uneven twintail grinned. She had purple eyes and a blue star under her left eye. She wore She usually wears a white tube and a black sleeveless hooded coat with a cloak-like end and black tight-fitting shorts. She would also usually wear knee-high black leather boots with silver buckles and chains but since it was Summer, she wore black flip-flops.

Soru, in surprise, fell over.

" WAIII! Sorry Soru-tan. " the girl had frowned and pulled the girl back up.

" Wow Dawn. Way to get your lame on. "

DId I tell you that Dawn and Honey were practically arch enemies ( but were technically best friends ) when it came to who was funnier?

" Wow Honey. Way to get your period blood on the floor. " Dawn fought back.  
>" I don't have my period right now. Just sayin'. " Honey flat-out said in front of the whole guild with a few boys in it.<p>

Shukketsu accidentally kicked the table from hearing that, accidentally kicking Kage, which then let out a little " Whoa! " and in reflex, kicked Rho Kayo, which just groaned in pain.

" Stop playing footsie without me! " Kristilla pouted, kicking Rho.

Rho sweatdropped and kicked her back but with a little more force.

" EEP! " Sonata let out a shriek as Rho hit her foot by accident.

She responded by kicking as hard as she could, then going back to reading her book on how to master ' Silent Lullaby ', a certain magic she uses.

Rho groaned in pain as Kristilla and Sonata kicked him at the same time.

" Stop being immature, please. " Maya, a girl with silver hair and red eyes quietly said. Her black kimono matched her black sandals.

" Yeah stop being immature! " Reinn Yamada, a girl with pitch black hair with one blue and one gold streak and green eyes snapped. She wore black jeans, boots, and a long hoodie.

Luctis Ciefer, who had black hair, red eyes, wears a black overcoat, baggy trousers calmly said;  
>" Yamada-san, please quiet down. "<p>

" EW. " Honey shrieked, noticing the new voice.

" Honey! That's rude! " Reina added.

" Honey! That's rude! " Honey imitated. " Your rude! You FLIRT. I mean poor Shukketsu! He has to deal with you ALL DAY. ALL. DAY. LITERALLY. EVEN AT NIGHT. "

" Waii... Honey-chan can be scary... " Sakura added, her brown eyes showed worry.  
>" At night. " Dawn nodded.<br>" In the afternoon. " the blue eyed Sakura grinned.  
>" In your mom's house! " Honey smiled.<p>

" See how rude she is? See how she talks to me? " Reina started ranting, loosing her cool.

" Shh. " Kaoru tried to hush them.

" SHHHHH! " Dawn shushed back.

" SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Honey shushed along with them.

" ALRIGHT. EVERYONE, SHUT UP. " Wrath interefered.

" Interference! That's illegal! Your going to jail Wrath! " Honey stated.

" Shut. Up. "

" Your moans. " Honey cringed her face before rushing off to annoy Sonata.

Wrath groaned, wanting to use her powers on the overly-hyperactive-girl.

" Haha. " Reinn smirked triumphantly.

" Shut up. " Wrath replied snappily.

" Hey Sonata! Sona! Sona! Sona! " Honey poked the poor girl repeatedly.

Sonata groaned slightly.

" Yes? " She quietly responded.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVE ~ " Honey started singing.

" Ohmygod. " All of the guild members ( excluding Maya and most of the other quiet people ) groaned.

" SHHHH. "

* * *

><p><strong>In Fairy Tail<strong>

* * *

><p>" Hmmm.. " Lucy tapped her right foot as she looked at the mission board.<p>

" Hey Luce! Watcha doin'? " Natsu grinned with Happy, appearing out of nowhere.

" I'm running out of money to pay the rent... " Lucy frowned, until her eye had caught something.

**MISSION:**

**Find: The Witch of Sora Village**

**Name: Unknown**

**Description: Find the Witch who killed the aristocrats of Sora Village.**

**Reward: 6 , 000 , 000 Jewels + Mansion**

**Rank: SS [ A/N: Ya I just added another S on S. I bet that didnt make sense. DEAL WITH IT :U ]**

_" Double S? "_ Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

Everyone in the guild grew quiet at the announcement.

" A Double S? It's been atleast 15 years since one of these appeared! " Makarov said in awe.

" What do you mean? " Mira asked.

" The last one was when a mother ran away from a village 15 years ago. She was pregnant with a baby and was known as the ' Sophisticated Angel '. She was always being targeted by the Dark Guilds. Her real name was ' _Angela Lilithe_ '. If I remember correctly, she went to the spirit world using forbidden/lost keys. " Makarov nodded.

" What!" Lucy and a few other guild members exclaimed.  
>" I don't get it. " Natsu blankly said.<p>

" I'll tell you later. " Lucy sweatdropped.

" I summon the Gate of Leo the Lion; Loke! " Lucy summoned.

Loke appeared, pushing his black glasses up.  
>" What do you need, Lucy? "<p>

" I want you to confirm something. "

" Of course. What is it? "

" Was there a break in at the spirit world? " Lucy firmly said, her serious face not fading.

Loke's eyes widened. " Yes, there was. Around 15 years ago, actually. It was a girl with purple hair and red eyes. I was sent to find scent, how ever was being blocked by something. Possibly a baby with a strong aura.  
>After 5 weeks or so, she was never to be found again. How do you know of this? "<p>

" A double S rank mission just came in. " Makarov stated.

Loke's eyes widened once again.

" It's not possible! "

" Actually, theres more than one. And they all come from the same guild. " Mira seriously stated.  
>She walked up to the board and tore off some of them, revealing the ones behind them.<p>

**Mission:**

**Find : The Wandering Girl**

**Name: Unknown**

**Mission:**

**Find: Thief**

**Name: Unknown**

**Mission:**

**Find: Literary Summoner**

**Name: Unknown**

**and many more.**

Everyones eyes widened.

They were all ranked Double S.  
>And were also from the same guild..<p>

Guild: Midnight Star

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOHOOOO.<strong>  
><strong>Writing that sort of thrilled me.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry. I think I made most of them OOC.<strong>  
><strong>Q w Q Sorry.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, the people with secret history have to tell me cuz that way I know what to do in the future.<strong>  
><strong>I'll try to make this aboust 25 chapters and above 50 k words.<strong>  
><strong>SANKYUU~<strong>


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

* * *

><p>Etto... Minna... GOMENASAI! ▲ !<p>

I was supposed to update daily, but NO!

I HAD TO WRITE YOUTUBE WRONG AND GET A VIRUS.

Not to mention all my files got corrupted...

- All my Data is gone ... -

Q _ Q

I'm so sorry!

I felt so excited and happy to hear all of your reviews...

I really am sorry I made such a stupid mistake...

I'm really disappointed at myself.. ( To the point where I didn't eat for a whole day... )

My ideas are all gone too...

But gladly, I wrote the second chapter on a piece of paper... but the chapter will be mainly about me and a bunch of other people walking in a random forest due to someone's lazy behavior to pick something up...

And I might also get a new computer ( Which is gonna be a windows 7 because the computer upstairs was made in 2000 AKA FASTER... ) on boxing day. My bro owes me. A LOT.

Or he might just give me his...

Either way, I'm getting a new one ( and if I don't, I'm gonna make a straw doll of Justin Bieber, get some stakes and a hammer, and pin him to my wall along with Lady Gaga and Katy Perry. And YES, I'm creepy enough to do that because I actually DO have a straw doll of my bf who dumped me and nailed him to the wall. Idea was from Fatal Frame III. ).

Thank you to all the reviewers :

And once again,

( _ _ ) Gomenasai.

-Kyandi-tan AKA Handmaiden and/or the chibi above you that feeds on trolls.


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting the Four

Chapter 3 :O?  
>Review Responses:<p>

XxxangelheartedxxX: K so Sakura is Kristila? Yeah im dumb :P raging akuma d : O SHANKS BRO :O JackoLillie: LOLOLOLOL! Hmmm... I'll ask u later :3 xXx Kakusa na Bara xXx: I SHALL SONATA SONA-CHAN. RAWRRRRRR.  
>Akaasha: Flirty flurt flurt flirt.<br>HollowKyuubi94: HAY WURK ON YOUR STORY :C Seeker of Paradise: HELL YA. ( lol )

Thanks to everyone that reviewed *o* Me gusta.

Fairy Tail POV... I guess..

WAIT WAIT NO! IT'S THE TOP 10'S POV. STFU ALL :C

* * *

><p>" Wrath's such a bitch. " Honey shook her head furiously.<br>" Watch your language." Luctis calmly said.  
>" You think? " Reinn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms while walking.<br>" I think she's rude, but not a bitch. " Sakura smiled, being her usual, bubbly self, walking beside Rein.  
>Dawn just jumped around, examining the wild berries around us.<br>" Somethings around here... Seem creepy. "Soru shivered.  
>" Yeah like Shukketsu for example. " Honey nodded.<br>Shukketsu sweatdropped and sighed, " I'm not that creepy, Honey. "  
>" To me you are. " Honey grinned.<br>" He's Hot! " Reina gashed.  
>" Yeah shut up. " Reinn snappily said.<br>Kristilla smiled slightly, happy that the guild was being their usual self.  
>" Shut up Reinn. " Honey pouted. " Rude. " Maya unexpectedly said, her eyes closed.<br>Honey looked shocked for a second until-  
>*WHACK*<br>"EEEEEK! " Honey shrieked as a bush whacked her face.  
>Everyone paused and tried to register what had happened.<br>" Oh dear here comes the ugly. " Reina sighed, flicking her blonde hair away.  
>Honey rubbed her eyes, before glaring at Luctis. " Your dead to me. "<br>Luctis just chuckled and kept walking.

They were in a forest, looking for some herbs and black berries for a certain someone.  
>Luctis and Shukketsu were doing the bush whacking while the other just followed them.<br>They were currently in Magnolia's outskirts.

" Did that hurt? " Dawn frowned, running beside Honey.  
>" Uh. Yeah. Why would I not be talking to that thing over there if I wasn't upset. " Honey scrunched her mouth to one side of her face.<br>" Mmmm... True that. " Dawn smiled, running over to Kristilla, talking about what's good and what's bad.  
>Reinn looked around, inspecting for herbs ( AN: I Do Not know if herbs grow in forests. :P ) and black berries.  
>Maya stopped dead, her eyes narrowing to the left. " Someones here.. " She quietly said, loud enough so that everyone can hear.<br>" Fucking Ninja! " Honey smirked, before running to a tree and grabbing one of the trunks and swinging to the top.  
>" Go go go! " Shukketsu scattered, doing the same thing Honey was doing.<br>Maya was somehow, already on a tree, sitting down.  
>" What a fucking ninja! " Honey whispered over to her neighbor.<br>" I know right? " Dawn grinned. Reinn and Sakura hushed them both.  
>" Here they come. " Reina warned, sitting on a tree trunk.<p>

" I SWEAR I SMELT FIRE COMING FROM HERE! " A loud, obnoxious voice boomed.  
>" O-oh shit! " Honey rubbed her hair. Her hair usually always smelt like fire.<br>" Oh my god. " Reinn face palmed.  
>"Shhh! " Sakura hushed quietly.<p>

" Natsu theres nothing here! " Another loud voice roared.  
>" Natsu are you hungry! " A girl's voice laughed.<br>" Always am. " the obnoxious voice answered.  
>" I hear someone," A strong girl's voice broke in," and it's coming from there! "<br>Everyone looked over to Honey who was whispering to Dawn and was also trying hardly not to laugh.  
>" FUCK! " Reinn cursed, glaring at Honey.<br>Dawn then gasped and started giggling with Honey.

" Did you hear that Erza? " a stoic, black haired man who was only wearing shoes, boxers and a necklace emerged from the bushes.  
>" Ff-. " Honey covered her mouth and Dawn's mouth.<p>

Everyone stood silently staring intently at the black haired man.  
>" I smell the fire! And also a lot of energy coming from here! " A pink haired man appeared beside the black haired guy.<br>" FML. " Honey rolled her eyes.  
>" Erza.. I can feel their energy too.. " A blonde haired girl appeared beside the pinky.<br>Then a scarlet haired girl appeared, who everyone assumed was ' Erza ' appeared in armor, nodding.  
>" Their from... Up there! " The stupid pinky who just had to reveal everyone spots roared.<p>

" NOOOO! " Honey wailed as she jumped off.  
>Everyone stopped, and glared at Honey.<br>" Is she stupid? He was pointing the other direction! " Reinn growled at her figure.  
>" She's just like that. " Kristilla and Reina shrugged.<br>" What they said. " Sakura added.  
>" MMHMM. " Everyone agreed.<p>

" Eh? LOOK! THERES A GIRL! " The pinky pointed at her.  
>Honey froze, then started walking forward as fast as she could.<br>Everyone's face darkened.  
>" Stupid. " Reina sighed, leaping to another tree.<br>" We all know that. " Reinn added grumpily.  
>" Ice Make: Cage! "<p>

Honey's POV

Ice make? SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I ran away, or tried to before figuring out I was already inside it.  
>" FUUUUUUUUU-" I screamed, my eyes turning orange.<br>I took out my gate breaker and swung across, breaking the ice with no problem.  
>The ice fell and turned into water as I moved.<br>I sensed something from above me, so I dodged.  
>" Natsu! " " Alright! I gotcha now! " The pinky tried to hit me before I did a short backflip.<br>" Ice Make: Hammer! " The black haired whore swung it down on me.  
>I got hit, but of course it didn't hurt that much.<br>NOT AS MUCH AS THAT FUCKING WOODEN BUSHY FUCK!  
>Enraged, my eyes turned red and I broke the hammer bye kicking it.<br>I took out my one of my summoning keys and summoned Lilith; my trustfull quiet guardian.  
>" LILITH! " I called out.<br>A girl who rode on a gate breaker appeared, purple butterflies surrounding her as she smashed that pinky haired stupid fire fisted piece of cat poop.  
>" A Celestial Mage? " Blondie gasped. " No... She's different.." The Erza girl's eyes widened.<br>" She's the- UGH! " She was about to say until Lilith caught her with her Breaker.

" Caught off guard like a mofo! " I chanted.  
>" Erza! " Pinkie called.<br>" Hi-ya! " Erza hiyad, hitting Lilith. but Failed. Cuz DUH. She's practically TRANSPARENT.

" Fire Dra-" I turned around. " Bitch, Please. " Reinn appeared behind him, sighing before hitting his nerve.  
>The Fire user grunted before falling down to his knees.<br>" What- " The blonde gasped as she tried to take out a key before noticing someone had taken it.  
>" Hi~ " Dawn waved as she clung the keys.<br>I smirked.  
>Oh sneaky sneaky sneaky.<br>Erza then stopped fighting with Lilith and tried to get Dawn, but as she tried, Dawn had taken out her Chain Scythe and threw it at her, therefore making her back away.  
>Dawn grinned and passed the keys to Luctis, Luctis' red eyes glowed and glanced at Reina.<br>" Let's play pass... " he smirked.

* * *

><p>Lawl I put a cliffy :

I dont own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I think. e_o


End file.
